Under the Mahogany Tree
by Charmingly-Evil
Summary: She had finally cracked. It was a hallucination, an image her mind had concocted out of desperation and longing. But there he was, running up the hill. His face flushed, his clothes drenched and his lips pulled in a foolish grin. Because nothing could keep their love apart. Stable Queen Regina/Daniel


_My first Stable Queen fic :) Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time 

**Under**** the Mahogany Tree **

* * *

Regina swore under her breath as the sky flashed, the grey clouds drawing nearer in the shadowy sky. Soon it would be storming, and the Mayor hadn't brought an umbrella, believing that the sunshine would last all day. Even so, she couldn't quit now, she hadn't for twenty years and no rain would stop her now.

The water bullets shot down onto her car screen, causing a frustrated sigh to escape Regina's lips. Finally her car came to a stop on the side of the road when she reached the outskirts of Storybrook: she was in the countryside. She stepped out of her car and ignored the rain as her eyes searched the hazy fields until they landed on the mahogany tree that stood on the grassy hill. Every year it seemed to remain the same, the usual branches that stretched out to the sides and the lush leaves that hung from them. Regina made her way towards the tree.

She had returned to this sacred spot year after year on the 18th of July: Daniel's birthday. Her hand hovered over the bark as her eyes fluttered shut. The memories came flooding back to her, her chest tightening with the painful longing that burned inside of her. Why did she do this to herself? It was ridiculous and absolutely pointless, Regina knew that he was long gone and he wasn't coming back. But year after year continued to find herself under the mahogany tree. In the spot where they first kissed. She held her ring in her fingers and brought it up to her lips, letting out a soft sigh.

" Happy birthday Daniel," she whispered.

She looked back up at the tree as she placed the ring back on her finger; she knew that she should head home before she caught a cold.

" Regina!"

Regina froze at the sound of her name. No one ever came to this area; in fact she had always assumed that she was the only one who knew of its whereabouts. But that deep, light voice was familiar… it couldn't be.

" Regina!"

Regina whirled around, her eyes widening at the sight. Daniel was running up the hill, his face was flushed, his clothes were drenched from the rain and his mouth was tugged in a foolish grin.

Regina shook her head as she looked at the man, trying to clear her mind. She had done it, she had finally cracked. It was a hallucination, an image her mind had concocted out of desperation and longing.

Before she knew it he was in front of her. He brought his hand up to her face and brushed away a strand of hair.

" Regina, it's me," he whispered, staring into her coffee brown eyes.

She heard him, she felt him and she saw him. But she still couldn't believe that it was Daniel. It couldn't be, she had witnessed his death, his very heart was torn from his chest. She knew that was real, after all she her mind frequently replayed that horrendous night in her vivid nightmares.

Slowly she brought her trembling hand up to his face, slowly caressing his cheek as her other hand brushed a strand of hair from his eyes. Her fingers continued to explore his features, travelling down the sides of his face to his shoulders and to his chest. Her eyes flickered back up to his. It was him. Yes, the past years had changed him, but he was still the same kind, loving stable boy she had fallen in love with. He had grown taller, his chestnut hair was longer and had greyed at the sides and small wrinkles had formed under his eyes, outlining his previous smiles.

" It is you," she whispered before she flung her arms around him in a tight embrace. " I missed you so much," she breathed, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

" I know, I missed you to," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

She wanted more than anything in the world to freeze this moment, to be in his arms forever, safe and secure. She released him from the hug as his hand cupped her cheek, his lips capturing her in a tender kiss. His hands slide down her shoulders and the sides of her arms as her hand through his hair, her fingers entwining through his brown locks. Regina pulled away, her hands resting on his chest as a confused expression passed her eyes.

" This isn't real. She tore your heart out, I saw it with my very eyes."

Daniel silenced her with a tender kiss, his thumb wiping away the sudden tears that had leaked from her eyes.

" Regina," he breathed when they broke apart. He took her hand in his and brought it to his chest. where she felt the beat of his heart. " Do you feel that? It's real; it's our love beating. And nothing can keep it apart."

A small smile danced on her lips as her heart fluttered with the sudden joy. She released his hand as she brought her lips back up to his. He was right: nothing could keep their love apart.

* * *

_Please leave a review and tell me what you think! _


End file.
